Rahasia Keluarga
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Ketika semua rahasia yang tertutupi, terbongkar begitu saja. Warning: Matsuno bersaudara, Hint Shounen-ai, dan OOC


Seperti biasanya, tak ada cerita yang terlewat di antara mereka. Berita mengenai Karamatsu 'menindih' Ichimatsu di dalam kamar tanpa busana pun tersebar dengan cepat. Osomatsu sebagai penyebar informasi tak merasa bersalah. Malah senyum-senyum tanpa dosa menatap Karamatsu dan Ichimatsu bergantian. Sedangkan yang ditatap sudah ingin melempar Osomatsu keluar jendela.

* * *

 **.**

 **Rahasia Keluarga**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Hint** _ **shounen-ai**_ **dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san milik Akatsuka Fujio**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian dekat?"

Todomatsu berucap tiba-tiba—menghentikan keheningan di antara ke enam anak kembar Matsuno yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah—ia mencoba mencairkan suasana, meski tangan ingin menampar Karamatsu saat itu juga. Habis, siapa yang tak kesal mendengar kabar kalau sang kekasih—yang diam-diam ia pacari—tengah selingkuh dengan kakaknya yang lain.

"To-Todomatsu sudah kubilang itu salah paham—"

"Tapi kalian terlihat mesra."

Ukh.

Karamatsu melirik sinis, pada ucapan Osomatsu yang memprovokasi. Sudah susah payah Karamatsu meyakinkan sang kekasih, malah si kakak tertua menambah keruh suasana. Kalau tidak ingat dengan 'kasta' di antara mereka, mungkin Karamatsu sudah menantang Osomatsu bergelut di lantai.

"Itu karana Ichimatsu menarikku tiba-tiba makanya kami terjatuh—iya kan Ichimatsu?" Karamatsu berusaha meminta dukungan. Mengingat hal ini terjadi bukan hanya melibatkannya saja. Ichimatsu juga ikut andil didalamnya. Kalau saja si adiknya yang pendiam ini tidak mencoba _perfect fasion_ -nya, semua tak akan terjadi—

Ah.

Karamatsu segera mencubit dirinya—diam-diam. Merasa bersalah karena telah melimpahkan semua kesalahan kepada Ichimatsu. Kakak macam apa dirinya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Karamatsu- _nii-san_ itu benar," Ichimatsu membuka suara. "Semuanya cuma salah paham—"

"Hee...Barusan kudengar apa? 'Karamatsu _nii-san_ '? Sejak kapan Ichimatsu- _nii-san_ memanggil Karamatsu- _nii-san_ seperti itu?"

"...Apa masalahmu, Totty. Terserah aku bukan?"

Duk.

Suasana semakin panas.

Karamatsu membenturkan kepalanya pada meja. Todomatsu begitu jeli jika sudah memasuki mode cemburu akut. Semua perkataan yang terlontar pasti akan dibahas dengan cepat olehnya. Sebenarnya memang agak aneh, mengingat Ichimatsu tak pernah memanggil Karamatsu dengan embel-embel ' _nii-san_ '. Tumben pula mulutnya berubah manis.

Tapi bukan berarti Karamatsu tak menyukai perubahan itu. Ia senang malah. Jarang-jarang adiknya yang satu ini melihatnya sebagai kakak. Kalau situasi sedang tidak rumit, Karamatsu pasti sudah merayakannya—dengan makan _oden_ di warung Chibita.

"Sudahlah kalian semua percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Karamatsu- _nii-san_ dan Ichimatsu. Mereka tak mungkin berbohong, tak ada untungnya pula kan?" Choromatsu seketika nampak bagai malaikat yang turun dari langit. Karamatsu memberi jempol ke arahnya.

Tetapi di sisi lain. Bukannya setuju, Osomatsu malah mengerang tak puas. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau ini berakhir kesenangannya pun berakhir. Ia bukan bertindak jahat, hanya saja salah Karamatsu sendiri telah membuatnya jantungan tadi. Osomatsu tak marah, tapi ya—Karamatsu ternyata sudah memiliki Ichimatsu, lalu buat apa ia mendengar pernyatan cinta itu.

Tenang.

Osomatsu tidak berharap kok. Ia sudah punya Choromatsu di sisinya—meski mereka diam-diam berpacaran.

"Osomatsu- _nii-san_ jangan kekanakan begitu. Kau menambah panas suasana."

"Tapi Choromatsu—"

"Dewasalah sedikit. Contoh Jyushimatsu, sedari tadi dia tidak berkomentar apapun...Eh sebentar—benar juga aku belum mendengar suaramu Jyushimatsu—"

Ah benar juga.

Memang sejak tadi terasa begitu tenang. Tak ada suara adik mereka yang terkenal rewel berkata di luar topik. Kemana dia? Semua mata pun menoleh seketika, ke arah Jyushimatsu yang tengah terduduk dengan diam. Mulutnya tertutup rapat—hal yang jarang sekali—dan mata menatap tepat Ichimatsu yang kini tak berani menatap balik. Mirip seperti suami yang sedang kepergok istri tengah berselingkuh.

'Kenapa mereka?' Osomatsu yang melihat memasang pose berpikir. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat tingkah sang adik yang tak wajar. Suasana di antara keduanya juga mencekam, seakan sebentar lagi akan ada peperangan di sana. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka mirip seperti saat Choromatsu marah padanya—yang kalau tidak salah karena ia ketahuan menggoda wanita di jalan.

Ya saat itu wajah Choromatsu seperti hendak membegalnya—Sebentar...

Osomatsu melirik ke arah Todomatsu yang ternyata bersikap sama. Penuh intimidasi, seakan pandangan matanya dapat membunuh Karamatsu yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sungguh sebenarnya ada apa dengan adihk-adiknya ini. Macam pertengkaran kekasih saja—eh?

Kekasih?

Jangan bilang—

Mata Osomatsu membulat sempurna. "Kalian pacaran?"

.

.

.

.

"Si-Siapa?"

Oh, Karamatsu menjawab duluan—meski dengan pertanyaan. Keringat dingin mengucur keluar. Merasa takut jikalau sang kaka mengetahui hubungan rahasia yang tengah ia jalin dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Kau dan Todomatsu."

Skakmat.

Karamatsu membeku di tempat, begitu juga dengan Todomatsu yang ikut tersebut barusan. Melihat hal itu Osomatsu tak mengatakan hal apapun lagi. Kini ia menyibukan diri dengan dua orang adik nya yang lain—yang sama-sama tengah berkeringat dingin sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu juga berpacarankah?"

Tak menjawab. Berarti benar.

Osomatsu mendesah lelah. Ternyata adik-adiknya mengambil jalan yang sama. kekuatan anak kembar memang luar biasa. Entah ia harus merasa sedih atau senang. Osomatsu tak bisa memarahi mereka, ia pun demikian. Tapi jika ia merasa senang rasanya juga salah. Jadi dia harus apa?

"Choromatsu katakan sesuatu pada mereka. Melihat mereka membatu begitu aku tak tega."

"E-Eh? Tapi aku harus bilang apa?"

"Apa saja—AAAWWCH" Osomatsu mencoba meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, Choromatsu langsung mencubitnya dengan kencang. Kemudian tanpa bersalah meminta Osomatsu meredakan atmosfer suasana yang memberat—dan juga menjelaskan semuanya sekalian. Tak perlu rasanya mereka menutupi lebih lama lagi.

Semangat Osomatsu, kau pasti bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ehem—dengarkan kalian semua."

Deg.

' **Ini dia'**

Semua berpikiran sama, merasa Osomatsu akan mulai memarahi menyelimuti. Bahkan Todomatsu yang tadi cemburu, kini sudah berada di sebelah Karamatsu—dengan tangan memeluk lengan Karamatsu dengan erat. Begitu juga dengan Jyushimatsu yang kini bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ichimatsu.

Tarik nafas - hembuskan.

"Oke, jujur ini suatu yang mengejutkan hanya saja aku tak bisa marah pada kalian."

Eh?

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..." Osomatsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku juga sama."

Apanya yang sama?

Semua pun menatap penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan Osomatsu malah memilih tuk beranjak dari tempatnya sambil mengenggam tangan Choromatsu di hadapan mereka. Memperlihatkan afeksi dengan sangat jelas—sampai-sampai Choromatsu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Antara malu dan senang hubungan mereka tak lagi rahasia.

"Sudah ya aku ngantuk. Kalian cepatlah tidur, sudah malam. Ayo Choromatsu."

"A-Ah iya. Selamat malam semua."

.

.

.

Loh kok?

Jadi?

Hee?

" **HEEEEEE?"**

.

* * *

 **TAMAT.**

* * *

.

Salam kenal, Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
